This invention relates to a color display system wherein a particular color display indicates a particular function selected for being remotely controlled.
In color display systems such as may be utilized in color television receivers controls are provided for the viewer to adjust picture characteristics such as brightness, color tint and color saturation as well as sound level to accommodate the viewer's preference or different signal characteristics occurring as programs or channels are changed. Normally these characteristics can be changed readily by adjusting identified controls usually located on the front of the television receiver. However, in television receivers adapted for remote control it is desirable to provide some means of visual feedback so the viewer may know quickly which function he is remotely controlling at a given instant. It is expected that when a viewer actuates a remote control labeled "tint," for example, that the tint of the picture should change. However, the viewer might actually engage the selected remote control longer than necessary in order to get a definite change in the picture to indicate that in fact the particular function was being changed. Hence the desirability of a positive visual feedback.
On-screen channel number displays have been utilized with remotely controlled television receivers so the viewer may readily determine to which channel the receiver is tuned. Such displays are generated by suitable character generators which are synchronized at the vertical and horizontal scanning rates and which provide the display information in a form which modulates the video signals to create the actual number display. While it is conceivable that display character generators could be built which could provide additional character display to indicate which control function was being activated at a particular time, such an arrangement would increase the complexity of the character generator as well as its addressing circuits and most likely increase the number of pin connections between the addressing, character generating and display circuits. Such a complex arrangement is undesirable from reliability and cost points of view.